


Putting Shame in Your Game

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: "Holy shit," Jared drawls. "You've been drinkin' the Kool-Aid!"





	Putting Shame in Your Game

"You're not reading that again, are you?" Jared asks as he slides over the back of the couch to sit next to Jensen.

Jensen quickly closes the laptop. "Reading what?"

"You know, all the crazy shit our fans say after cons." Jared waves his hand. "You get all riled up about it and then who's gonna make me dinner?"

Thankful for the change of subject, Jensen punches Jared's arm. "I ain't your wife."

"Pretty enough to be," Jared teases, pinching Jensen's cheek.

"You fucker." Jensen slaps Jared's hand away. "Just for that you can eat that tofu shit Misha left here."

"You are riled up then!"

Jared grabs the laptop and opens it back up before Jensen can stop him. The browser is open to some blogging website where they write all this crazy shit about their characters. Sam fucking Dean? Honestly, Jensen just does not understand the internet. Never mind that what they write is kind of hot. Sort of. Maybe.

"Holy shit," Jared drawls. "You've been drinkin' the Kool-Aid!"

"I was just curious," Jensen mutters. "It's not like I was really reading any of it."

Except that he was.

"That why you got all kinds of things bookmarked here?" Jared laughs.

Jensen winces as Jared clicks on one of the links. Of course, it has to be one of the ones where Sam and Dean get all kinky. Not that Jensen is into that kind of stuff. At all. He's so busy freaking out that he doesn't realize Jared is actually reading the damned thing. 

"Damn," Jared whistles. "Who knew Dean was so flexible?"

"Uh," Jensen answers inarticulately as he leans in a bit closer. 

"Man, this is so fucking wrong," Jared shakes his head.

But then he adjusts his cock in his sweats. Like right there with Jensen practically leaning over him while they read porn about their characters, who are brothers, fucking each other. 

"You're getting off on reading that," Jensen says somewhere between an accusation and wonder.

"Am not," Jared protests.

So intent on being right, Jensen doesn't even think about it; he just reaches over and cups Jared's hard cock. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Jared moans. 

Jensen should probably take his hand away. Really, he should. Except he doesn't. He reaches in to jerk Jared off while Jared keeps reading the damn thing. Only now he's reading it aloud. Which should not be hot, it really shouldn't. Except that it is.

It gets even hotter when Jared shifts a bit so he can balance the laptop, keep scrolling and reach into Jensen's sweats at the same time. Jensen is thinking maybe these people should consider Sam's flexibility instead. 

Jared keeps on reading, his voice getting all breathy with every passing second. They're fisting each other's cocks, eyes glued to the screen and it's way hotter than it should be but that doesn't stop Jensen from coming like a freight train, Jared following right after. 

They sit there in awkward silence while their heart rates get back to normal. Jensen is trying not to freak out about the innumerable laws he's probably broken this afternoon, not to mention the possibly catastrophic change to his friendship with Jensen.

"So, umm, if you want me to cook instead, I was thinking flank steak," Jared finally breaks the silence.

"Yeah," Jensen answers without meeting his eyes. "I'm just gonna…"

He waves vaguely toward the downstairs bathroom and resolutely does not think about how he has Jared's come all over his hand.


End file.
